Propagate and preserve living reference strains of micro-organisms and cell cultures which are relevant and vital to biomedical research. Certify the above reference strains to insure that they are pure and authentic and that subcultures sent to requestors are reliable. Organize and maintain groups of certified, preserved, taxonomically related living organisms as Collections using such existing category labels as Bacteria, Animal Cell Cultures, Fungi, Animal Viruses and Rickettsiae, Bacteriphage, and Protozoa. Maintain Collections to serve as national repositories and sources of certified micro-organisms and cell cultures relevant to biomedical research. Distribute reference strains to eligible requestors.